Wonka's Secrets
by Helga22
Summary: Wonka accidently said a little too much to Charlie during a heated conversation. Now, Charlie's quite curious about what Wonka was talking about. [WonkaCharlie Chan]


A/N: I love Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Therefore, this fic was born. ALL HAIL WONKA!

Ignore the first paragraph. O.o;;

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Willy Wonka loved chocolate. He loved dark chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate with nuts, milk chocolate. Yes. Loved it all. He loved a lot of other candies too, but we're not going to get that much in detail. Actually, we won't get into ANY detail with his love for chocolate either, because this opening has nothing to do with our story at all. It's just something the authoress wanted to say.

One day, Charlie was busy walking about the factory, still trying to get used to it all. He knew where a few rooms were now, but there was so many more that he didn't even know existed yet. As he made his way down a long hallway, he began to smell something... sweet. Okay, so he smelled a lot of sweet things everyday, but this wasn't sweet as in _sugar._ This was sweet as in... the perfume department of JC Penny's. He finally found where the scent was coming from and walked quickly over to a door.

He peared in, and there inside was the prettiest (yet very girlish) room Charlie had seen in the factory yet. It's walls were pink, and the tiles were checkered purple and black. 'Wow, what room is this?' He thought. In the middle of the room there was a counter where a few bottles, beakers, and other scientific objects resided atop it. Against the walls, there were tons of glass bottles of all different colors on tall shelves. It appeared there was no one in the room, until a figure quickly rose from behind the counter with a small testube in hand.

It was indeed Mr.Wonka. He was wearing pretective goggles and a white science-lab jacket over his other red velvet one. He didn't notice Charlie standing at the door of the room until he looked up, and suddenly gasped from surprise.

"Oh! Hello Charlie! I didn't expect you to be standing there... Come in here, I want to show you something!"

Mr.Wonka motioned Charlie to come over to where he was standing behind the counter. Charlie made his way over and stopped next to him to examine the beaker before him.

"Heh, take a wiff of this!"

Mr.Wonka held the beaker up to Charlie's nose and let him smell it. Instantly, Charlie's eyes lit up with delight. "Ah! This smells great! Like... caramel mixed with coconut! What is it?" He exclaimed.

"It's perfume!" Mr.Wonka replied, as he sat the beaker back on the counter. "I thought, 'Hey! If I make candy that tastes good, then I can make other products that give great sensations to one of the other five human senses.' Don't you think this was a good idea?"

Charlie gave him a blank stare. "... but why did you choose to make perfume? Why not something like shampoo, or-"

"You don't like the idea!" Wonka's eyes widened.

"No! It's not that, it's just... it's _perfume._ It's kinda weird thinking of _you_, Mr. Willy Wonka the AMAZING Chocolatier... making perfume."

"So? It's weird to think of me doing a lot of things. In fact, I do a lot of things you don't know about that you'd probably think is weird." He retorted, folding his arms trying to look as clever as can be. Mr.Wonka was a smart one, but sometimes, Charlie believed a lot of his ideas went a bit overboard.

"Like what?"

"...huh?" Mr.Wonka glared down at him.

"What else do you do that I don't know of? Maybe if you'd tell me, I might not think it's weird." Charlie smiled, a very sweet (or just polite) expression on his face.

"..." He was clueless. Clueless as of what to say to Charlie, of course. He really _did_ know a few things he did that were, in fact, strange. But, he didn't want to tell Charlie **any** of it! It was all pretty personal, and didn't find it at all amusing to be laughed at about it from his heir. "... Well, you know what? That's none of your business."

"Why? You brought it up. And now you've made me curious, so I really want to know now." Charlie said, tugging on one of his own belt loops. "You should be able to trust me, Mr.Wonka. I _am_ your apprentice, after all."

"Hm, like I said. It's none of your business and I don't want to tell you." He began to take off his lab coat and safety goggles. "Maybe when I'm in the right mood, I'll be happy enough to share with you. Like, after I get some sleep."

"...Um... okay. So, tomorrow then?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah! Of course. I'll be refreshed and relaxed, so you'll be sure to get some good Wonka secrets from me." He glanced down at his heir and smiled. "C'mon. I'll walk you to your room."

He took Charlie's hand and they both headed for the door. It had been about 8 months since Charlie and his family moved into the factory, and Mr.Wonka was very generous enough to give them all rooms of their own. Charlie's was a lot closer to Wonka's than anyone else's, though. He picked out the room himself because he said it would 'comfort' him better to be closer to Mr.Wonka in case of 'emergencies'. The two were a lot closer in relationship than anyone in the factory, too. Not even the Oompa Loompas could add up to the friendship Charlie had with the older man, and Charlie liked the thought of that.

They finally approached the hallway where everyone's rooms dwelled. As they walked down the hall, Charlie became more and more nervous, for some odd reason. And suddenly, he figured out why: Deep in his mind, he wasn't ready to go to sleep. He wanted to talk to Mr.Wonka some more and didn't want to go to bed at all. This concerned him a lot, as Mr.Wonka opened the door to the younger boy's bedroom.

"Well, here ya go! Do you need anything before I go back to my room?" He asked him, ruffling the golden brown hair on the boy's head.

"I.. um..." Charlie began to stutter, and his face begun to turn pink. He started mumbling a few words, and then looked about his room.

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you all that well, considering you pulled a Mike on me." He joked around about the other 4 Golden Ticket winners often. How gum-loving and competitive Violet was, and how spoiled and rich Veruca grown up to be. Mike always 'mumbling' and thinking he knew all to be known, and Augustus eating everything he laid his eyes on. Charlie sometimes found the jokes funny, but he wasn't laughing this time. His mind was too occupied on what he was going to do about his situation.

"I don't really..." he started.

"C'mon, spit it out, boy!" Mr.Wonka laughed a bit, but suddenly gasped as two small arms slowly wrapped around his arm. "Oh, um-"

"I'm not ready to go to bed. I want to talk to you more." Charlie told him honestly, looking up into his deep blue eyes.

Willy Wonka gazed across the boy's room, then looked back down at him. Charlie's eyes were a beautiful sky blue, and glittered in the light from the large room. They appeared very ambitious to Mr.Wonka. He couldn't resist the opportunity...

"Oh, my! We can't have a wide-eyed, energetic Charlie go to sleep yet, now can we?" He giggled in his usual cute way. "Well then, would you like to sleep in my room for tonight?"

Charlie's face brightened. "Really? I mean, okay! That'll be fine with me!" He smiled and grasped tighter around the man's arm. "It'll be like a sleepover, I suppose."

Wonka couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, something like that..." He pulled the boy closer as they walked to the chocolatier's room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Eep! oo I probably will crown this fic **DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE** because I have so much other work to do. If you'd like to write the next chapter, e-mail me and I'll post it. Because I doubt I'll ever finish this. TT


End file.
